Genetics
by Miko Hayashi
Summary: Everything always went wrong for me...but when I'm captured by an Espada, things get worse...and the birth of a hybrid causes panic to the Soul Society...making her infected with his genetics...and slowly becoming aware of his existence...GrimmOCIkkaku
1. Thankless Job

_Hey guys! This is my first collab so bare with me! It's with Autumn Wind-chan and I…it's a fanfic for my character Aoi. It will tell how she came to be, some of her experiences, the meeting of her father, and the development of a relationship! The titles of some of these chapters were names of songs from Repo! The Genetic Opera. So here's the disclaimer:_

_Autumn Wind-chan and I do not own Repo or Bleach._

_ENJOYZ! :D_

**Thankless Job**

_**Miko's POV**_

I felt their reiatsu as soon as they came. It was strong, stronger than any other opponent I have faced. I knew very well that they were arrancar and they were here…for something. I shunpoed outside and looked around for the enemies, Hitsugaya-taichou's team following suit. It was impressive that these hollow-like creatures could carry so much in the shape of humans with misshapen or added parts.

We all spread out, looking for each arrancar that decided to invade the world of the living. I found myself yards away from one particular orange headed substitute Soul Reaper. Rukia Kuchiki, a noble of the Kuchiki family, was standing beside him. Blending in to the shadows, I waited for an event to commence with at least one of the arrancar attacking them. I knew that something bad was gonna happen with them and I had to be there in order to assist them

I closed my eyes, resting for a little bit. That's when a strong pressure weighed down on my shoulders. My eyes shot open, looking for the distinct source that leaked with this spiritual pressure. It almost felt like suffocating on water but I adjusted to it quickly. There was no need to fail now.

Eyeballs directing themselves at the form in white, I could immediately identify that he was the source of the immense invisible force. I could hear the noise of such unseen strength being brought down to one spot in such little time. It sounded like a tearing, a rip in the spiritual particles that danced in the air. I gritted my teeth as I watched the scene unfold.

"Oi! Which one of you is stronger?" The arrancar asked, looking to the substitute, Ichigo, and Rukia.

Rukia, being a little bit like Ichigo, decided to try and attack the arrancar but was met with his hand digging into her stomach. I was particularly mortified when a sudden spurt of blood came pouring from her lips.

"I guess you're not it, are you?" The arrancar mused, grinning wickedly as Ichigo charged towards him.

Of course, leave Ichigo to fend off a high level arrancar. I bet he's gonna try to save the day again, as he usually does. He's been in such an unstable state that there's no telling what could happen if his inner hollow were to get out. I know that this isn't gonna last long in the condition he's in.

I followed them, watching their every movement. Ichigo was certainly getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter and tossed in his face. The ongoing spurts and sprays of crimson kept splashing down onto the concrete, making a nasty splashing noise. I winced as I heard another gut wrenching kick to Ichigo's stomach. It looked as if this was happening in slow motion.

Tumbling through the air, Ichigo slammed into the ground, creating a large crater around him. Dashing down at a crazy speed, the arrancar tried to land a kick to Ichigo's head and missed. Ichigo managed to block his attack with Tensa Zangetsu. Shunpoing down to the ground and hiding within an alleyway, I watched as the boy was being beaten to a bloody pulp. I could hear the familiar cracking of bones from inside the darkness.

I knew for one thing that Ichigo wouldn't last if I don't step in so I made my choice. Charging up some of my reiatsu, I fired off some kidou to get the arrancar's attention. Running out, I made the call again, managing to land a blow on him.

"_Hadou 33: Sokatsui!_" I proclaimed a white lightning racing out of the palm of my hands. The arrancar seemed pretty pissed off that I ruined his fun.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled, firing a cero at me. I dodged using shunpo, holding my hand out with my palm facing him.

"I am Miko Hayashi and I'm here to kill you!!" Sending off another kidou spell, I watched as the arrancar disappeared and reappeared beside me.

"What-?" Before I could finish my sentence, he brought his fist down on my right side. Coughing up blood, I took out my zanpakuto and hastily slashed him across the chest.

Red liquid proceeded out of his wound, causing him to yell a string of curses at me. I smirked triumphantly, knowing that he would attack me once he finished cussing.

"You bitch! I will teach you not to mess with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sexta Espada!!!" He shouted, coming at me with his zanpakuto out of its sheath.

He and I were slashing one another, always missing or landing a nick on each other's skin. He was fast, but I was faster. When there was an opening, I slashed him across his stomach, watching as the blood splattered all over my face. I grinned, but, my grin went to a frown when he plunged his fist into my gut. My face contorted with pain, making me spit out more blood and vomit.

"D-Damn…you…" I muttered as he took his fist out of my stomach. Staggering backwards, I wiped away the blood from the corner of my lips. I took a deep breath and my reiatsu exponentially grew.

"Growl, Kurokitsune!!!" I shrieked, my zanpakuto transforming from a regular katana to a scimitar with an oval cut-out in the middle on the blade side. Two fangs dangled from the hilt guard which was in the shape of an 8-pointed star. The hilt was black with red diamonds, wrapped up with black string.

Grimmjow grinned viciously, showing the exact nature of his fighting. It was in his eyes that I saw cruelty like no other. He would be willing to do whatever he could just to get on top and become king. Whatever led him to believe this I will never know. I could only point out that there was something else that wasn't there when he was fighting Ichigo. It was painfully disturbing in a way but it also made me curious. What could he be thinking?

Lunging at him, I tried to hack off his arm but missed, only nicking it on the shoulder. I growled, tightening the grip on my handle. He charged at me, grabbing my neck in a tight choke hold. I choked and struggled against his grip but it only made him constrict his grasp around my skinny, feminine neck.

"Let….me….go…." I wheezed, oxygen completely draining from my lungs. Taking in short, quick breaths, I tried to keep myself from passing out on account of lack of air. That's when I saw a mischievous glint in his facial features. Boy was I in for it.


	2. Night Surgeon

_I've decided to write Genetics by myself since Autumn Wind-Chan has yet written the 2__nd__ chappie so I'm doing it. I'm using a MAC so the font may appear differently._

_Enjoy!!!_

**Night Surgeon**

**My POV**

Darkness. I was swimming in it, edging my way towards consciousness. The surface seemed so far away and my lungs screamed for air. The darkness was like a veil of inky Black Ocean that sucked away my breath. Inch by inch did I claw at the ebony liquid that surrounded me on every side. My mouth was agape as I cried out a silent shriek. Bright pupil less eyes glared at me as paste white teeth shone underneath the glow of its pale mask. A large crimson ball of reiatsu developed in its orifice, highlighting my light tan skin. Before it can attack, I woke up in a sweat.

I looked around me, noticing I was in a room by myself. It was plainly a bedroom, a white bedroom. I twitched underneath the blanket that covered me. I couldn't remember what had happened so I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened and how I got there. Nothing came to my mind so I dismissed even trying to remember. It would've been a pain in the ass anyhow.

A door opened and in stepped a shadowy figure in the doorway. I reached to my sash where my zanpaku-to was normally stowed away. It wasn't there. I flinched as my eyes widened and my fingers trying to grasp the invisible zanpaku-to. I was pissed and I wanted to lash out at the figure. That's exactly what I did. I hissed as I leaped upon the individual who decided to kidnap me.

"Where is my zanpaku-to!?" I yelled as I grabbed the neck of my captor. He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall next to the door.

"Dumb bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?! God damn…shouldn't have taken this bitch…she's too damn annoying."

I growled as I stood up on my two feet and bent my back backwards to crack the pain out of it. I was pissed and I wanted to find out who this asshole was. He was certainly going to die.

"Where the fuck am I, asshole?!" I shouted as I grabbed his jacket collar. He smirked and clutched my wrist.

"You're in Las Noches…"He muttered, breaking my wrist and making me writhe out in pain. I was on the floor, holding my wrist that was red and swollen. I knew about Las Noches. It was Aizen's palace and it resided in Hueco Mundo…home of the Hollows.

I felt a swift motion underneath me and jerked in the man's arms when he squeezed me in his arms. He threw me back on the bed where he pounced on top of me. His hand ran through my hair and his lips graced my neck. I felt heat rise to my face as he used his other hand to prop himself up. Never in my life was I this afraid. I was a damn Soul Reaper of Squad 11 for Christ's sake! I shouldn't be afraid!

His fingers wrapped around the fabric of my sash, pulling it loose and throwing it aside. Gulping, I tried to wiggle free of his grasp but he pinned me down with his lower body. I made quick to notice that he had a hole in his stomach and that he had a boney fragment on his face. I heard of creatures like him…

"Arrancar…" I murmured as his gorgeous blue eyes hypnotized me. I fell under his touch and went along with his motions.

Slender but strong digits pulled down my hakama, a chilly draft entangling around my legs. I shivered but his body heat warmed me up. Fingering the hem of my panties, he yanked them off and roughly played with my moist entrance. I panted and twisted under his strong body, but a calloused hand kept me from moving.

My hands reached up to his pants and pulled them off, sash and all. His erect member stood before me, secreting pre cum that dribbled onto my thighs. He was ready; I could sense it and see it. I flinched as he adjusted his digits inside me. Withdrawing his fingers from my cave, he replaced them with his hard cock, thrusting it in hard. My mouth let out a loud yelp as he pumped in and out of my body. His hands were placed on my hips and leaving bruises from the powerful thrusts. I felt the tears drip down my cheeks and my body ache.

"Just a little…more…" He muttered as he sped up his momentum. His abdominal muscles tensed and shook above mine as he buffeted into my pelvic region.

I screamed in bittersweet pleasure when he released and collapsed on the bed, falling limp. I was still crying and I wouldn't stop. Before I passed out, I heard him say his name.

"You have just been fucked by Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, SEX-ta Espada…bitch." That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out from the rough intercourse.


	3. Let the Monster Rise

_So here's chapter 3. I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions, feel free to message me. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Let the Monster Rise**

Agonizing hours went by with the constant slaps and punches to the head. It was painful and tears always rushed from my eyes. Never did I think for a second that I would feel so helpless. That's how I felt now. It was as if I was a living punching bag for the Sexta. I was his plaything and his sex doll. I had no freedom and what felt like years were only mere hours.

He arrived at the doorway, pulling at the leash he attached to my neck. I hated it. The tugging on the long, seemingly endless chain started to choke me so I had to go on to my "master." He was angry and I could sense it. It was present on his facial features and with his strength he could easily kill me.

"Listen you pathetic sack of shit…I'm not in the mood for you to struggle this time so just obey me like the worthless fuck toy I've turned you into." His grin shimmered in the moonlight and I knew instantly that I was in for it. I had to think of a plan that could possibly get me outta here.

Thrown onto his clean sheets, he mounted me immediately and started to fuck me right there. I wore a short white and torn dress with no underwear on underneath. He said I didn't need it. Grabbing a firm hold of my hips, he was doing me roughly in doggy style and it was a pain in the ass quite literally. So much pain was coursing throughout my being and I wanted to weep.

I was bruised and beaten, my light tan skin turned pale. I was fed but barely. I still had a figure, which surprised me. My flesh was still plump and full but my skin was a sickly white. All this time inside the dark Hueco Mundo had faded my healthy coffee skin tone and there was nothing I could do. Discoloration was present on my hips from the countless sexual encounters I had with the Espada and frankly I've had enough.

When he finished up, I was lying down on the bed with my face on the pillow. He grabbed me from under my chest and pulled me up to face him. I had this look in my eye that tempted Grimmjow to hit me. My irises went from brown to red and I endured a metamorphosis. My body completely changes into my bankai without the draw of my sword. Grimmjow jumps back and hisses.

"Damn girl…what the hell are you?!" He shouted, placing his hand on his hilt and readying himself.

"A new form of Soul Reaper…. a demon Soul Reaper…" I howled as I lashed out at him with elongated claws.

Blood splattered the paste white walls as I slashed and plunged my claws into Grimmjow's stomach. He keeled over, coughing up blood and spit. He growled and fell over.

"Time for me to escape…" I mumbled as I opened up a portal to the Soul Society. Looking down at the Espada before me, I turned and never looked back since.

* * *

In the Soul Society, I returned to my squad. I heard silent sobs coming from one of the rooms that occupied each squad member. The sobs came from Ikkaku's room.

It was shocking that he would whimper, but over what? What could have caused him this grief? He was a strong Squad 11 member but I have never in my life heard him like this. It was upsetting and I had to find out more.

"She's gone…Yumichika…who would take her away? I wasn't able to tell her how I feel…I wasn't able to…." He whimpered, tears grazing his slightly bright colored cheeks. His body, though, was not in great shape.

His muscles were smaller than they used to be. Slash marks and scars were visible on his wrists and forearms. His skin was gradually fading to paste white and his eyes were red and puffy. He was in poor shape and Yumichika was trying to help him.

When I heard the word "she" uttered from his mouth, I knew he was talking about me. He missed me and I knew it. What bothered me the most is what did he have to tell me? How did he feel? Just as a surprise, I leaped over the fence and landed on the windowsill.

Yumichika looked up, startled at the sight before him. He knew it was me but would Ikkaku know?

"I-Ikkaku…it's…M-Miko! Miko's back!" Yumichika cheered as he grabbed Ikkaku's head and directed his eyes toward me.

Ikkaku was astonished and taken aback but he jumped up and pulled me into his arms. I felt the heat radiating from his body and I knew I was the one thing that was missing, the one person that saved him from himself.

"Miko I…I'm so glad you're alright…but I have to tell you something. Listen…ever since you joined our squad, I felt like I witnessed a guardian angel walk within our presence. I felt like I wasn't worthy of you and that I would never be. I continued to grow closer to you so I could tell you how I felt when the time was right. And now, I can tell you…Miko I…" He stopped himself as a noticeable blush stained his face. With a tug on my arm, he pulled my lips into his. I was flabbergasted but I returned it. I don't know what I should do now. Do I feel the same or…is there someone else out there for me?

_Well, I typed this all without Internet cuz of personal reasons but I got it done. Hope you liked it, so review!!!!!! _


	4. Infected

Autumnwind13: *sigh* I actually did some work! :P Though it probably will prove to be much worse than Miko-chan's writing…

She did the first two paragraphs. I added in my part…so, yeah. Enjoy!

----

Ah! Who knew returning home would be so satisfying? Well, I did. Many people actually missed me, and I felt safe to be here again. Who also knew I'd miss my uncomfortable bed? Nobody. Ha!

Ikkaku missed me and so did narcissist Yumichika. I felt happy to know my two best friends actually noticed my leave, and felt lonely without me. I loved them a lot for that and I had to treat them to something. Yumichika--I know what to get him. But Ikkaku? I had no idea.  
All this time he had feelings for me and I was so blind to it all. How could I have not noticed? All those times; lying around with me, pinning me down playfully—all of it was a sign. I don't understand how I didn't notice this. I hope I find out if I feel the same…

XxxxxxX

It was midday as I was strolling around Soul Society. Very little had been going on since my disappearance, which wasn't too much of a bother. It gave me time to relax, and just be myself. But countless times did the horrid memories of being raped by that Arrancar named Grimmjow haunt my thoughts. My body still stung in the places he handled me roughly. Often times at night did I fear he would come in, and abuse me in such a way again.

Thankfully Ikkaku was always there to ease my mind. He didn't know though. I didn't dare tell anyone about what happened while I was away. I knew better than to tell Ikkaku. He'd grow protective of me; rage would blind him, making him lash out and do stupid things. I couldn't let that happen. But I also knew that it couldn't stay hidden forever. Secrets eventually get out. And by that point it becomes even more harmful to yourself.

But who could I tell? Who could I trust?

No one's name came to mind as I walked along. I let go of a sigh, and held my stomach tightly. It had begun to hurt the past week. I wasn't sure what it was exactly. I just figured I had eaten something bad, since I _was_ having weird cravings. Even Yumichika noticed that I was acting a bit different. My skin was paler, but I knew that just came from the deprivation of sunlight in Hueco Mundo. But the other thing that bugged me was the fact that I was gaining weight. At least, it appeared that way. My stomach was more pronounced, but that could just be from eating too much. I recall stuffing my face with food the first week I got back. After that asshole Grimmjow didn't feed me well enough, I was starving and in need of nutrition.

"Maybe I should talk to Unohana…" I muttered quietly, rubbing my stomach. I just wanted to make sure something bad wasn't happening to me. And it _would_ be nice to know what the hell was going on with me.

XxxxxxX

After arguing with myself over whether or not I should go see Unohana, I unwillingly decided it was the best idea to talk to her. I mean, she's a freaking doctor. I think she'd be able to help me. So, I ended up walking to her office. Knocking swiftly on the door, I waited patiently. Isane opened the door, and smiled slightly at me.

"You need to see Unohana?" She asked. I only nodded, and walked inside when Isane walked away. Unohana was sitting at her desk, and greeted me with a warm smile.

"How can I help you, Miko?" She asked softly, smiling at me warmly.

"I haven't been feeling very good lately. My stomach is aching, and I keep having strange cravings. And not to mention I've gained some weight. I feel more tired, and I just feel like shit." I said, listing my numerous problems. Unohana blinked, then chuckled.

"It seems you're showing a lot of the early signs of pregnancy." She said. I blinked a few times, unable to process her words.

"Pregnant?" I reiterated, hardly able to comprehend such a word as it relates to me.

"But you never know…." She said. "I can test you for it, if you like?"

I stood, dumbstruck for a short while, mainly thinking about how the hell this could have happened. And that was when I finally remembered what happened in Las Noches.

"Oh shit…" I murmured, lightly touching my belly.

My face flushed of all color, and I demanded Unohana tested me. Just to be sure. And when the results came back, my life took a turn for the worst. I was definitely pregnant. And with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques' child.

I was in for it. Especially with Ikkaku. I knew for a damn fact he was going to flip out. I can't exactly tell him though. That's what I was afraid of….the truth is gonna kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

**SKG or Miko Hayashi: Sorry guys! I really am sorry that it took so long to update. Guess I really am that lazy. Lol Anyhow, here's Chapter 5 (which I'll give a title to when I remember it lol).**

Chapter 5

_**My POV**_

I didn't know what to tell Ikkaku. I don't even know what to tell him. I was so unsure about it all and I was running out of time. He was eventually going to know so I had to approach him. I walked up to Ikkaku and smiled sadly.

"Hey Ikkaku, I have to tell ya something if you don't mind."

He turned around quickly, hearing my soft yet firm voice. He smiled, but it eventually faded. The expression on my face was rather confusing. He didn't know whether I was mad, somber, or as confused as he was.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, still smiling wide at her. He didn't know what it was that made him so giddy today. He guessed it was just having me back that made him feel warm inside.

"Well...with my disappearance...I came back with something..." I blushed and placed my hands in my pockets. Biting my lip, I revealed to him my more pronounced stomach. I felt a bit scared that he'd do something stupid to get himself hurt.  
"I brought back this...I'm pregnant..."

_**Ikkaku's POV**_  
It took me a while to process her words. Staring at her with wide eyes, I waited for the right words to come to me.

"Pregnant?" I reiterated, hoping this was all a dream. But it was too real to be a dream. It was definitely Miko standing there, and she was definitely pregnant. I swallowed my anger, trying to keep calm with her. It obviously wasn't her fault. Or was it?

"What exactly happened while you were away, Miko?" I asked, hoping this would all make sense soon.

"I...I was kidnapped obviously...and taken to Las Noches...where one of the Espadas abused and raped me...that's why I look pale. And I'm pregnant because of the countless sexual sessions he had with me...I'm sorry for letting you down Ikkaku-kun..."

Hugging me close to her, I sighed and took deep breaths. I was shaking and she knew it wasn't good. That's when I heard shouting and a hell butterfly sent to all captains. I knew the war was just beginning. This wasn't a safe place for her because of her condition. Kenpachi would be disappointed but he would obviously need someone to protect her. I would be that someone.

She and I took off to the destruction that lay around us. She stared up at the portal that led to Karakura Town and ran into it. I quickly followed her lead. It was a fake Karakura Town and she saw...him. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques...

_**Grimmjow's POV**_  
Turning around slowly, a smirk began to find its way onto my face. Running a hand through my electric blue hair, I stared greedily at the slender shinigami in front of me, and her gawky friend. He looked pissed, his eyes gleaming with rage. I let out a loud and boisterous laugh.

"There you are, bitch." I grinned, striding forward. Her companion took a step forward, pushing her behind him in a protective way.

"Are you the one who abused her?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"So she told you?" I replied, smirking wide. "Yeah. I did. What of it?"

"You bastard." He muttered, and he lunged forward. Grabbing a hold of his neck, I held him in the air. Looking back at the brunette, I grinned.

"Do you care about him? Or can I kill him right now and not think twice about it?" I asked, staring hard at her with my teal eyes.

"Don't kill him...bastard..." She clenched her teeth and balled up her fists. She felt this tearing sensation in my chest and she identified it to be rage.

"Bastard...why did you do this to me? Why on earth did you fuckin' do this to me?" I yelled, my belly slightly peaking out a bit. "Fucker...you made me pregnant...How dare you...?"

My eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice coming out in merely a slight whisper. I gritted my teeth at that moment.

"Don't be playing tricks on me!" I shouted, lunging towards her, my fist balled. Cocking my arm back, I was ready to attack. But that bastard she called Ikkaku got in my way, absorbing the blow.

"Dammit! Can't you see she's telling the truth? That's your child she's carrying now!" He shouted. I seemed to pause, still unable to comprehend the words. And that gave the male shinigami time to land a hard blow to my abdomen. Falling backwards, it knocked me back into reality. I stared hard at the woman's stomach. Recovering from the blow, I stood.  
"So what do you want me to do now?" I asked, grimacing.

"Fucker...you either let the shinigami kill you or suffer in Hueco Mundo alone..." She felt the demon rise within her. Her eyes shifted from brown to red and tears left her eyes. Brown hair was replaced with long black and white hair that flowed behind her. She flashed her fangs and growled. She pounced on me and attacked me.

"Bastard! I hate you!"

I gritted my teeth, and recoiled from her sudden attack. She was different from the other shinigami.

"Like I feel any different, bitch!" I shouted, throwing her off of me. Half of me wanted to stay and tear her to shreds. And the other half of me was saying I should do as she said, and leave.

"Like you two could kill me." I said prideful, smirking. Bearing my fangs, a low growl rang in the back of my throat.

"Now are we going to fight? Or would you rather chicken out and leave?"

She hissed and felt her stomach hurt. She got down on one knee and felt tears crawl down her cheeks. It looked like it hurt so much and she couldn't bear to fight in this condition. The weight was weighing her down and her back started to hurt.

"Leave...you damn bastard...if you actually wanted to stay...then you'd help me with this...no...You're not worth it...you wouldn't make a good father anyways...!" She roared as fox ears appeared on her head and a fox tail trailed behind her. She grabbed my throat and started to choke me.

"So what will it be Grimmjow...?"

Gritting my teeth, I wrapped one of my large hands around her skinny wrist. Through clenched teeth, I snarled at her.

"Fine. I'll get the hell out of here." I managed, my breath escaping me. I pulled her hand away from my throat, opening my airway again so I could breathe. I retreated a few steps, opened a familiar garganta, and stared at the two shinigami.

"Have fun with our kid." I smirked, and vanished within the garganta.

_**My POV**_  
I growled and whimpered. This was painful enough...conceiving an arrancar child is quite a pain in the ass. I watched as countless shinigami were brought down in the battle against Aizen, Gin, Tousen, his 3 Espada, and numerous hollows. I felt tears stream down my face as a captain or two tumbled to the earth beneath them. I had my own encounter with an Espada...a careless Espada...a vicious Espada. Closing my eyes, I had to take him out myself. Opening my own gargantua, I followed Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo from above. I watched and listened to his conversation to himself...what could he be talking about?

Walking along in the white sands of Hueco Mundo, he began to openly talk to himself. I guess he was so frustrated he was just speaking his mind again.

"Damn girl and that shinigami friend of hers." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Thinking back to the earlier events, he sighed, and looked at his hands.

"She's pregnant...because of me..."

He began to wonder what it really meant to be a father. To have kids. To have a wife. To be in love. And then he spat on the ground, dismissing such lovey dovey thoughts. But my face continued to haunt him. My beautiful, soft, and captivating face. 'Well, everything about her was amazing. And I hated myself for slowly falling in love with her.' He thought as cursed himself.

"What do I do now?" He wondered aloud. 'Do I let her go, or do I chase her down and beg forgiveness?'

I blinked when I heard him. I don't get it. He was an arrancar, a hollow with no heart. How could he be saying this? It doesn't make sense! I crouched over in pain again as the kid slowly grew again, fluctuating my reiatsu. I coughed and raced down to the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"You're a hollow...how could you be saying these things...?"

Turning around swiftly, he retreated a step in surprise.

"Y-You!" he shouted, balling his fist. But he was unable to look at me straight in the eye.

"You were listening...?" he murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"So what? We hollows can't have feelings? Just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean we can't love." He shouted, feeling strangely vulnerable. 'My chest hurts, and for some reason I don't feel very powerful anymore. I feel weak.'

"Yes I was listening...I never thought hollows could have feelings...honestly..." I sighed and leaned back against one of those Quartz trees. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Why did you take me in the first place anyways...? I don't get it..." My belly was visible underneath my shihakusho since I was leaning back.

It was difficult for him not to stare at my stomach which protruded from my shihakusho a bit more than earlier. Redirecting his gaze to my brown eyes, he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Does it matter?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Taking a few steps closer to me, he stared at me rather gently.

"I suppose I took you because of a subconscious feeling that told me I had to take you, and make you mine." he replied, his face draining of all emotion.

"And the abuse...? What is wrong with you...?" I sighed, placing my hand on my swollen stomach that grew slowly each passing second.

Were arrancar offspring suppose to develop this fast? I groaned when it developed faster...it was a painful process, especially with it possibly having a protruding hollow mask piece on it. This was gonna be a bit hard to bear... I closed my eyes and felt the heat coming from the reiatsu of the child. It warmed me from the cold chilly air that Hueco Mundo emitted. It was a wonderful feeling.

He looked off to the side, searching for words.  
"It's the only thing I've known how to do..." he muttered, slightly ashamed of himself. And for the first time in a long time too.

"I don't really know how to treat other people." he added, since it was partially true. He honestly didn't know how to treat someone of the opposite sex properly.

"And for some reason I want to ask for forgiveness."

"Some reason huh? You must know..." I sighed and felt the child grow again. It hurt and put me in a difficult position. I was grasping my stomach as it enlarged again. The arrancar was growing fast and tears took its toll down my cheeks.

"This hurts...dammit...this really hurts..." I hissed as I bit down on my tongue and it began to bleed. The blood was oozing out of my mouth and onto the paste white sand that covered Hueco Mundo.

_**Grimmjow's POV**_  
I stepped forward, and steadied her by holding her shoulders firmly. I couldn't think of much I could do for her. It was my entire fault she was like this. If I had a heart, I could have prevented this pain from happening to her. But no. I had to be a curse on her.

"I know you don't feel comfortable around us Espada, but I think you should see a doctor about this. And the only 'doctor' around here is Szayel Aporro Granz.

Are you up for a visit?" I asked, slowly helping her to the ground so she could sit and rest for a few minutes.

She bit down on her lip and nodded. There was nothing she could do and the only thing she could do was go to a doctor right now. Letting me carry her to Hueco Mundo, apparently it was in ruins but some of it still stood. Some of the arrancars survived their battles even if they were pronounced dead. Szayel Aporro Granz was one of them. Taking her into the halfway destroyed lab, the still unbelievably alive scientist blinked at me carrying her, a shinigami.

"Grimmjow...what seems to be the meaning of bringing a pathetic soul reaper in here?" He asked with a sneer, unaware of her swollen stomach that grew with each passing second.

"I'm pretty damn sure you're going to want to see what's up with her." I spat, walking past the other Espada. Putting Miko down gently on the table, I turned and looked at Szayel.

"She's pregnant. With my child." I told him, giving him a stony look. His face twisted in confusion, and then intrigue. It worried me that he had such a demented look on his face.

"Interesting..." He murmured, walking over to the bed Miko was lying down on. He examined her heart rate, and a few other things.  
"How far along?" He asked, curious.

She blushed and shrugged. She really wasn't sure. At this rate, the kid could be outta her before tonight. It was developing rather quickly and she didn't know what to say.

"It's developing really quickly...I can't say I know." she chuckled nervously, contorting in pain as the kid grew again. Yup, by the end of the night she will have a baby in her arms.

"I'll agree with you that it's developing quickly." Szayel said, scribbling his findings down onto a nearby pad of paper.

"This is fascinating." He added, whispering quietly to himself. "And by my calculations, you'll be having that child tonight. Maybe in a few hours." Szayel said casually.

"Great..." I mumbled. But at least the pain would be over after that. But I began to wonder, what was going to happen after this was over? I'd have a kid, and with a shinigami. What would the other Espada think of me? And what would the other Soul Society cretins think of her?

"Just fucking great...I don't know what to do after I have the kid...I don't know if I can go back to the Soul Society..." she whimpered when she thought about it and I wish I knew what she should do next. She moaned out in pain as she felt contractions. Dammit, she was going into labor.

"Fuck...I'm going into labor..." She punched the wall beside her and curled up in a ball as tears went down her cheeks. This baby...she had to hide it when she goes back to the Soul Society...Nothing around that.

"I'm no expert in child birth, especially not for a child created by an Arrancar and Shinigami. But I think I can figure it out along the way." Szayel said, fixing his glasses.

"That's reassuring..." I muttered, crossing my arms. I felt bad since I was just standing there, doing nothing to help her.

"What can I do to help you?" I asked Miko, walking over to the bed. I wiped away a few tears, hoping she'd be able to ignore the pain and talk to me. I hated being a softie, but she needed my help, and it was really all my fault she was going through this.

"Ngh...This fuckin hurts..." She hissed as she proceeded to push the kid out. She screamed and she continued to do so, the baby crowning. By the time she made a few more pushes, the baby was outta her. It was small but it had blue hair with some black. It had a hollow jaw piece on the right side of its face and it didn't have a hollow hole. It looked a lot like me. "...hnnn...tell me...is it a boy or girl...?"

"It's a girl." Szayel said, noting all the characteristics of the child. This was a scientific breakthrough, and another experiment, to him. It was disgusting me how entranced he was by this whole experience. Knowing a few things about children, I grabbed a blanket, and wrapped the kid up in it after Szayel cleaned her and Miko up. Handing the child to Miko, I waited patiently for a little while.

"Well, are we going to name her, or what?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Got a perfect name for her...Aoi." She sighed and sat up, Aoi curling up against her. Looking to me, she sighed again.

"I need to go...I have no reason to be here anymore..." She got up after she was cleaned up and dressed and opened up a garganta of her own.

"Grimmjow...I don't think you have the right to see Aoi...ever." I hissed as I disappeared. Szayel blinked and flinched.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow. I will admit your child is beautiful and looks so much like you."

I didn't speak for a little while. I stood there, slightly taken aback by her words.

"I don't have the right to see my own child?" I blurted, beginning to grow rather angry. I could admit to not have wanting the child, but now that it's here I actually, sort of, kinda wanted to be a part of its life.

"Well fuck her. I don't need her or the kid in my life." I spat, and turned to leave. Szayel stood quietly in the corner, shocked. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was really hurt. And as I stalked down what was left of the halls of Las Noches, I felt my heart grow heavy with hurt.

Szayel sighed and followed after him. "Grimmjow...it hurts doesn't it?" He asked as Grimmjow punched holes into walls. He didn't know how it felt but he could imagine.

"Damn right it does!" I shouted, punching yet another hole in the wall. My fist hurt, but I didn't give a damn at this point.

"And I can't understand why..." I muttered, started to feel even more pain in my chest.

"Where are these feelings coming from?" I shouted, growing frustrated.

"I believe it comes from maternal instinct. Since the child is born, a part of your brain has opened up the maternal function in order to take care of it. And since the child has been taken away for who knows how long, those maternal instincts have created frustration, anger, and loneliness. That's just my guess though." Szayel ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"If you at least want the ability to watch your child grow up, I have something you can use." He handed him a device that look like a watch of sorts. "This device allows complete invisibility and it can mask your reiatsu. This may be the only chance to watch your child grow up. It's guaranteed to last, I promise you."

I quickly snatched the watch from Szayel, and stared at it. Putting it on without another thought, I suddenly felt better. I'd be able to visit my daughter, and without Miko killing me. There was a warmth in my chest that I had never felt before. And I guess it relates back to the maternal instinct Szayel was talking about.

"I guess I've got a mission now." I sighed, and hurried down the hall. I was going to try and spend as much time with Aoi as I possibly could, even if it meant I had to hide from her.

_**My POV**_  
In the Fake Karakura, a lot of shinigami were dead or severely injured. Unohana, Isane, and the entire Squad 4 division were trying to heal as many as they could. I held Aoi close to me in my shihakusho and prayed that my friends were all right. Ikkaku was in terrible shape but he wasn't too bent up.

"Ikkaku...the Espada I went after...isn't alive anymore," I lied as I sat down next to him. "But...I gave birth to a baby girl...Aoi..." Grimmjow had arrived in Fake Karakura town and watched everything unfold.

Ikkaku reached over slowly; hardly able to move a single muscle, but he somehow found the strength. Gently, he stroked the face of the child in Miko's arms.

"She's cute." He said quietly, his voice escaping him. Blood stained the baby girl's cheek were Ikkaku had touched her. He stared at Miko, trying to unravel the look on her face, but he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Tell me what's on your mind..." He began.

"Well...what the Espada said to me before I killed him...he actually wanted to be there for Aoi..." I wiped the blood off her face and I smiled sadly at him. I held out my hands and began to heal his wounds. "This'll take away some of my energy but it's worth it. And...I may need to hide Aoi..."

"Hide her?" Ikkaku murmured, slightly confused.

"Is it just because she's part Arrancar?" Ikkaku asked, already aware of what Miko's answer would be. He could see the bone fragment upon the child's face, and he knew that she wouldn't fit in with the other children. But he also knew that there had to be hope for her. And then he thought about another reason why Miko might have wanted to hide the child.

"I thought the father was dead." He said, staring hard at Miko. "He is dead...isn't he?"

"Yes...he is but I'm just afraid that Head Captain would want her killed...that's what I'm afraid of." I felt tears crawl down my cheeks as I held Aoi closer to my chest. Her eyes opened and they were beautiful. One red (right) and one blue (left). She had little markings under her eyes like Grimmjow but it made her look more adorable.

Grimmjow wanted to be down there with me so he could hold Aoi in his arms. Then a little conscience appeared on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, are ya really gonna stand there and watch when you can appear anyways? If ya want Miko not to get in deep trouble, make yourself look injured! I promise it'll work!" It said as it was about to fade.

"Make myself look injured...?" Grimmjow repeated. He sat hunched in the corner, invisible thanks to Szayel's contraption.

"But how do I do that? Pick a fight with a shinigami, then bust my way in here?" He thought. And he started to think that it might be a good plan. He could sneak back outside, turn off that darn machine on his wrist, fight some shinigami, get hurt, and make his way to Aoi. But he started to wonder if it would work that way.

"Stupid conscience..."

"Yes! It should work! Or you can hurt yourself to the point where you can appear to be close to death! It should work! Do you want to be in your kid's life?" It shouted. This was really weird to Grimmjow. He had a small conscience sitting on his shoulder! He didn't even know he had a conscience!

That's when he made his decision. Still invisible, he stood and hurried outside, where he could make his debut in Soul Society. Turning off the device, he became no longer invisible, and his reiatsu became notable again. And this caused sudden panic for the shinigami. Grimmjow smirked.

"So who wants to play?" He shouted, preparing a Cero. "Any takers?"

A random but slightly powerful shinigami came at him with their zanpakuto as well as others. One of 'em managed to injure him pretty severely.

"Arrancar! What the hell are you doing here?" They shouted as they went to slash him again. All that was on Grimmjow's mind was his daughter. He wanted to see her again no matter what.

Grimmjow put some fight into it, but he also had to remember to 'give up' this one battle. As the shinigami attacked, wounding him with each blow, he slowly made his way to the building Miko and Aoi were in. After one blow from a taller, stronger shinigami, Grimmjow was down on the ground, forced to crawl slowly to reach his destination.

"Pathetic." One of them spat. It took all his strength, quite literally, to ignore their mockery. And finally, he was there. He threw the door open, collapsed onto his knees, and panted as he lie there on the floor.

"Aoi..." He whispered, reaching out his bloodied hand.

I was surprised to see the Espada here. I really was as well as Ikkaku who I'm sure was very pissed.

"Ikkaku...I thought he was dead...I apologize for being stupid..." I lay back on the bed with Aoi sleeping in my arms. When Grimmjow reached out to her, she opened her eyes. She reached out to grab his finger and a smile was on her face. It was cute actually. I wasn't sure if Grimmjow should stick around at all.

"What are you doing here, arrancar?"

Grimmjow stared at Aoi, feeling warmth in his heart that filled him with strength.

"I came to see my daughter." He said, paying no attention to the shinigami surrounding him. All he could think about was Aoi. She was gorgeous, and he was surprised at just how much she looked like himself. He was proud to be her father. Shinigami began to gather, most of them surprised; others, not so much.

I let out a soft sigh. I handed her to him and smiled a bit. I knew he wasn't supposed to be here but what could he do? Maternal instinct kicked in.

"Why don't you hold her...I don't know what I can do so that you can see her. My best bet is to visit her but not so often. The shinigami here can kill you so it would best if you visited very little. At least it's better than nothing right?"

Aoi reached out and grabbed Grimmjow's finger. Her hands were so small compared to his and her fingers were so tiny. Her eyes looked into his and she let out a laugh only a baby could pull off. She was growing up very fast due to her arrancar and shinigami genes. Those genes also led her to be very smart and a very fast learner.

"D...Dada..." She said with a big smile. I was absolutely amazed.

Grimmjow laughed softly, and nodded his head.

"Yeah. That's right." He said quietly, staring at the child in his arms. He was happy to hold her, even if it was only for a little while. He knew he'd have to leave eventually, and sighed at the thought of it. Peering around at the shinigami around him, he decided he'd have to leave and come back some other time.

"Aoi...I have to go. But Daddy will be back soon, just to see you." He said to the small girl. "And remember that I love you." He said it so quietly, that he almost didn't make a single sound. But Aoi heard him, and smiled wide.

Handing the baby girl back to Miko, Grimmjow stood. He limped outside, opened a garganta, and stood there.

"I'll be back." He muttered. And he was gone.

And that was what surprised me the most. An arrancar with a heart. It was pretty crazy actually. The Espada who raped and abused me had a heart and he loved my daughter. It was cute and at least Aoi was happy.

"Say Ikkaku...do you comprehend what just happened? I was extremely lost...and surprised..." And then I felt Aizen's spiritual pressure. I knew then that I wanted to take him out. And that's what I was gonna do.

"I'm just as lost..." Ikkaku murmured, hardly conscious. The other shinigami immediately ran outside the building, preparing for a fight with one of their previous captains.  
Aizen stood atop a tall tree, overlooking the different buildings assembled for the use of each squad.

"Pathetic..." He muttered quietly, ashamed with such a place. "I'm glad my business is finished here." He drew his Zanpakuto, and waited for an opponent; anyone foolish enough to challenge him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was staring down Aizen with my Zanpaku-to in hand. He was to be taken out and there was nothing around that. "What do you want with us Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled, a sinister look in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. Just came to check up on my old companions. I see nothing has changed. Still the same weaklings I left you all." He replied, clenching his Zanpakuto firmly.

"So are you a worthy opponent, or will I be wasting my time again?" He asked, mocking the woman before him. He saw determination in her eyes, expecting a good fight from her. She was very different from the other shinigami he'd met before. And he was looking forward to their match. Smirking, he bent down, ready to strike.

"You're not wasting your time...I may be a good opponent...we'll just have to see what you think. Growl, Kurokitsune!" I shouted as my Zanpaku-to turned into its scimitar form. And to make it even better, my demon form was slowly transforming my body. A tail and ears appeared on me, my hair was changing color, and my eyes became a blood red.

"Are you surprised? Obviously I'm no ordinary shinigami...more of a demon if you will."

"Very interesting..." Aizen murmured under his breath, becoming intrigued by the sight of the woman before him. He could sense a good fight would come from her. And that was exactly what he wanted.

"Let us see if you have great flexibility with your senses." He called, bringing his sword forward.

"Break: Kyoka Suigetsu." He said quietly, smirking all the while. He stepped forward, and jumped from the tree to the top of one of the buildings.

"Trust me...a demon has heightened senses so whatever you try to pull...I should be able to counter." I snarled as he brought on an illusion. Closing my eyes and concentrating, I forced myself out of said illusion.

"Your pathetic illusions won't work on me." Shunpoing behind him, I slashed his side, blood spraying from the wound. Shunpoing again, I stabbed him in his other side, blood drenching my scimitar. "You aren't very good with a blade are you?"

There was utter surprise in Aizen's eyes as this lone shinigami began to slowly cut him down. Blood stained his white robes, and he knelt to the ground, holding his arm. He winced in pain, and stood again. He said nothing, in order to gain his calm composure. He knew not to look worried or frightened, even if he was, because that only gave an advantage to the opponent. Shunpoing behind her when he found the chance, he tried his hand at attacking her. Raising his sword above his head, he prepared to bring it down on her.

Turning around, I immediately blocked his blade with my own.

"Again...heightened senses. When will you ever learn?" I hissed as I stabbed him in the chest, staining his robes more. I was tired of him trying to take down the Soul Society so I had to end this quick.

"My...you're pathetic. An absolute disappointment. Maybe I should take your former place as captain after this." Then I made my move, stabbing him in the center of his chest.

"Impossible." He whispered with his dying breath. Falling, he lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, blood staining the earth. Shinigami gathered, all in shock that one of their own was actually able to defeat Aizen, even with the inevitable effects of his shikai. But she had done it; she had killed Aizen. And he was no longer their problem.

I panted and fell to the ground in pain. I was bleeding profusely and I needed to get to Squad 4 quickly. Ikkaku had Aoi and I was glad he could watch her. Tears slowly streaked down my cheeks as I was carried to Squad 4 by some shinigami. The captains gathered around Aizen in shock.

"I didn't think one of our own could kill Aizen single handedly." Shunsui said with a hint of surprise. "She should be promoted to captain for this." Ukitake said kindly. Everyone was surprised by my accomplishment, even Ikkaku.

Hurrying after the injured Miko, Ikkaku quickly walked with Aoi in his arms. He hoped to be able to look after Miko after she was tended to. His wounds had healed well enough for him to take care of himself and walk around, at least. As he waited patiently, he heard chatter carry along as the current captains discussed the necessary promotion for Miko. He grew wary of losing her to another squad, but he knew it'd be good for her as well.

"Well, Aoi. It looks like your mother is off to great heights. You must be a miracle child." Ikkaku laughed, poking the child's nose affectionately.

I awoke in bed, a bit tired and a little bit in pain. I smiled weakly when I saw some of my friends surrounding me. Renji, Izuru, Shuuhei, Yumichika, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku. Aoi was in Ikkaku's arms and she was placed in my own.

"Hey guys...sorry I scared ya like that...it wasn't right. At least Aizen was taken out..." I murmured as Aoi curled closely to my chest. I felt that Grimmjow was watching, probably surprised.

"My, she's cute. What's her name?" Matsumoto asked with a squeal.

"Aoi...her name's Aoi." Izuru took a good look at Aoi and smiled for the first time in forever. He was happy to see that I was ok and a mother now. Just like my friends, he decided to hold her.

"Hey Shuuhei, wanna hold her?" He asked as he cradled her in his arms.

"Eh, why not." Shuuhei shrugged, taking the child in his arms. It was surprising to everyone there that he knew how to hold a baby the proper way. Matsumoto was practically overflowing with excitement, and begged over and over to hold the child.

"Wait your turn, dammit!" Shuuhei said, cradling the child in his arms as he tried to avoid the grabby woman.

"Aww, but I just wanna hold her!" She cried.

"You already have!" Renji exclaimed.

_**Grimmjow's POV (third person)**_

Grimmjow, once again invisible, sat nearby as he watched the shinigami fight over holding his daughter. Jealousy and sadness enveloped his heart, but he knew it was the way things had to be. Sighing, he decided to head back to Hueco Mundo, where he belonged. And while he was there he could heal the wounds he had received; both emotionally and physically.

I sensed a disturbance in the Force. (**Yes i had to XD**) It was Grimmjow and his feelings within him were boiling. I could feel it. Aoi was about to cry cuz she felt overcrowded.

_**End of POV**_

"Lemme have her back. She feels overcrowded." I croaked as Shuuhei handed her back to me. She was at ease now and that was good to know. Guess she needed mommy then. But what about Grimm? Did she want him here too?

"I need a guy to help me with her. She has a dad but he isn't allowed here so I need someone to help me. Anyone willing to take the job?"

"I will!" Ikkaku shouted, his hand flying up in the air. Everyone looked at him, and he blushed slightly. He put his hand down, and felt embarrassed.

"Y-You know. To help the baby." He added. Matsumoto smiled.

"And I'll baby-sit whenever you need me to!" She squealed. Shuuhei hit her on the head.

"I wouldn't entrust you with a _rock_, let alone a _child_." He muttered.

"Phooey." She pouted, rubbing her head.

"So...uh...what do you say, Miko?" Ikkaku asked, still blushing lightly.

"Alrighty. Sounds good to me. At least you're in the same squad as me." Grinning I sat up and stretched. I was feeling much better since I was healed. For a demon, I heal fast. I wonder how Aoi will turn out with Ikkaku being her step dad.

"Well, what do we do now? Just...go on with our normal routines?" Renji asked, unsure of what to do now that there was a child around.

"I'm sure Yamamoto should know about Aizen's death. And possibly about Aoi. Since she is...part arrancar." Ikkaku replied, cradling Aoi in his arms now.

"Yah. That would be the best thing to do. She could be raised to be like a shinigami!" Matsumoto grinned wildly as she glanced at Ikkaku. Aoi reached out for Ikkaku's hand then grabbed a hold of his finger. Looking to me, she reached out for me. Being placed on my lap, she grabbed my boobs. She was hungry.

"Um...you guys leave. Ikkaku will stay here." I chuckled a little as they left and Ikkaku went to sit down next to me. I revealed my chest that had no bra support and let Aoi suckle from me. "What's with the blushing for Ikkaku-kun?"

He shook his head and turned his back. I guess this is gonna be the most interesting part of Aoi's life. And with that thought, I couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Seventeen

Chapter 7: Seventeen

~~17 Years Later~~

Aoi was grown up and she went through the Soul Reaper Academy. She wanted to be a shinigami just like me. She loved the Soul Society and everything in it. She even had a few crushes just like any other teen girl her age. Well, age didn't matter here. It never has for many centuries now.

Aoi glanced at me and smiled. "Mom...I'm going to visit Shuuhei and Izuru. I'll be back later." I nodded but little did I know she was going elsewhere.

She met up with her father, Grimmjow, for the first time. They had been sending letters to each other for quite some time now and Grimm had wanted to see how much she's grown. He couldn't see her so much anymore since the Shinigami captains, not including me, forbade him to come here. It was always as a precaution and Grimmjow regretted not being there for Aoi as she grew older.

Aoi saw Grimmjow and grinned. She ran towards him with big open arms and pulled him into a hug.

"Daddy! I've always wanted to meet you! And I didn't know my dad was so handsome." She loved flattering him in her letters. She figured that's where she got her good looks from.

Grimmjow laughed a genuine laugh, and hugged his beautiful daughter. He loved how she flattered him. It made his heart feel light and warm. He rubbed her head teasingly, and pulled away to get a good look at her.

She had really grown into a beautiful young woman. The protective father in him began to wonder just how many shinigami were after her. He knew if anyone hurt her, he'd come after them personally.

"Well, anything specific you'd like to do, or talk about?" He asked casually.

"Eh not sure. I wouldn't mind if we went to the world of the living so I can show you all the new things I learned and did." She grinned and giggled.

She was such a girly girl sometimes. Opening a garganta, an ability she learned how to do in the soul reaper academy on her own, she emerged into the world of the living with Grimmjow following suite.

Going off to Urahara's, she showed Grimmjow her gigai. It was a gothic looking one with platform boots with neon blue laces, black and neon blue lace-up striped gloves, a black short sleeved Linkin Park shirt over a long sleeved neon blue shirt, a black skirt with neon blue and black striped stockings. It also had a cat collar with a bell on it around the neck. "What do ya think of my gigai, daddy?"

He laughed, and put his hands firmly on his hips.

"It suits you." He replied. The neon blue complimented her hair and figure, and the black just made it look even better. The cat collar was probably the best part. It reminded him of his Resurrecion. He then proceeded to wonder about Aoi's shikai, bankai, and whatever else she was capable of.

"What else have you learned in the academy?" He asked.

"Well I learned shikai, bankai, my release form...which is a crazy animal! I love my release form. It's more like a dragon and a fox combined though. I turn white with blue tipped ears, tail, and black paws. I got big gigantic blue wings! I look so awesome dad! I could show you!" She squealed like a fan girl as she pulled out her Zanpaku-to. It had the hilt guard of Grimmjow's Pantera but it was white with blue trim.

"Hey, I have the same hilt guard as you..."

"You're definitely a daddy's girl." Grimmjow smiled.

"Now, let's see that release form o' yours." He added excitement in his eyes. Her description made him feel rather anxious. I mean, he felt stupid inside, but it was fine. He was with Aoi, and spending time with her was valuable to him.

She pulled out her Zanpaku-to from its sheath and stood in the similar formation as his own when he was to go into his release form. Licking the blade and making her tongue bleed, she growled.

"Cortar tu oponente, el dragón de zorro azul!" She hissed as her body took to a new form. When the dust cleared, a dragon about 13 ft tall with a wing span of 25 ft and a length of 20 ft stood in front of Grimmjow. It was just as Aoi described it. She made a crocodilian like bellow in her throat as she lay down on the ground. Grimmjow was surprised but began to pet her and watch her react sweetly to the touch.

"Quite impressive." He laughed.

"In fact, probably more impressive than my own. But what about your skills? Do they match up to such a great form?" Grimmjow asked, smirking. He loved challenges.

She grinned and pounced on him. Using the ability of telepathy, she spoke to him through his mind. "What kind of challenge would you like to do then?"

"Whoa." Grimmjow murmured. "Telepathy, huh?" He grinned. That had to be quite the advantage during a battle.  
"Let's test your abilities then, shall we? You and I, our Resurrections. Right here, right now. Hmmm?" His grin grew wider with the excitement of battle on his thoughts.

She nodded and flashed her fangs. With her wings folded against her back and herself standing far apart from him, she watched as he took form to his Resurrection. She made a purring noise when she saw her dad as a kitty.

"Heh, my dad is a big ol' kitty cat. Like that's gonna scare me." She laughed as she pounced on him.

Falling back, Grimmjow was surprised Aoi was able to catch him off guard. He blinked a few times, and then wiggled out from underneath her. Putting a short distance between them, he started forming a game plan. But it was rather hard with Aoi constantly pouncing on him, and the fact that he didn't want to hurt his daughter. But he pushed his worry aside, realizing Aoi could take anything he threw at her.

She growled and flashed her fangs, the shiny teeth dripping involuntarily. She wasn't going to eat her own dad since her mouth usually did that in an attempt to intimidate. She stood up on her hind legs and let out a roar similar to Grimmjow's. It easily brought him down. That was...until I showed up. And boy was I pissed.

"Grimmjow! Aoi! What the fuck is going on?" I hissed as I put my hand on the hilt of my Zanpaku-to.

"Aw, shit." Grimmjow muttered, spitting on the ground as he turned to face Miko. He flashed a dazzling smile.

"Just having some fun." He replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"Why? Something the matter?" He asked innocently.

"Yes there is something wrong! Aoi lied to me! She never told me you two would meet!" I screamed as I watched Aoi turned back to her original form. She blushed and looked away.

"I just...wanted to meet him...I missed him." She said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Just a bunch of crocodile tears. I will admit something. I sighed as I gathered my words together.

"Grimmjow...I guess I...I thought about something. I thought about...well...getting together with you. I've been a single mom and my friends helped me raise Aoi since she was a baby. I'm still single and I think it's about time that Aoi's dad truly took a part in her life."

This surprised Grimmjow but he knew what this means. He'd be able to be in Aoi's life as long as she lives. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Eh, why not? I love my daughter a lot and just the idea of living with you two makes me all the happier since the first day she was born." He grappled Aoi and ruffled her hair.

"Love ya pumpkin. Can't live without ya." He said with his signature smirk. He would do anything for Aoi; even sacrifice his life, just to be with her.

"Love you too daddy. I'm glad you get to live with us now! No more wasting trees!" There was a secret that she was hiding that neither I nor Grimmjow knew. It was who she was dating. She was dating Grimmjow's arch arrancar rival, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra was hiding within the shadows as he watched this scene unfold. He hissed when he realized Aoi will have to sneak out but with Grimmjow's heightened senses, it would be difficult to do that.

"Aoi…I promise we will find a way around this…obstacle." He vowed as he vanished into the darkness without a trace.

**A/N: Mysterious, no? :O I know! I hope you like it so far and throw in any comments or ideas you have for this! R&R! And remember ideas for what happens next are welcome! You will get a cookie if you at least give me one idea. :D**


End file.
